


Left Hand Alone

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Combat, F/F, Fluff, More bad Dragon Age writing from this Mass Effect writer, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Nox Trevelyan braves foes on the shore for the first time without Cassandra at her side. Witnessing Nox fighting alone leaves Cassandra a little warm in the pantaloons.--This is just a drabble that came to mind while I was playing and still playing around with writing these two





	Left Hand Alone

“Maker, no!” Cassandra shouted, stumbling on the loose rocks of the hill. Nox Trevelyan either ignored her Seeker or hadn't heard her and was already down the beach head to the group of Darkspawn, a grin about her raspberry colored lips as she raised her sword. It was a perfect strike, except there were too many. Never before had the Inquisitor faced such a challenge without her at her side.

Cassandra gasped, the ground trembling as fire rose up and engulfed the Inquisitor's foes. Lurching to join her side as always, the Seeker's foot caught and she fell to her ass as Nox engaged four targets at once, three of which were cut down by the assured swing of her Greatsword. The fourth flanked the Inquisitor and raised his sword to strike, eliciting a cry of horror from Cassandra that turned Vivienne and Sera's heads.

With the hands and skill of the artist she was, the Inquisitor reached her sword behind her head, blocking the strike, pulling her foe off balance before wheeling around and cutting him in half. It was so quick and so graceful that Cassandra could only sit in awe and feel a slight tingle about her thighs at what she had just witnessed.

For a moment, Nox looked confused, the dark-haired young woman looking about her as though she had dropped something before catching Cassandra and waving at her. She had been looking for her this entire time, but fought alone instead.

The pale, freckled, blackberry hued Inquisitor gave her a bright giggle. “There you are!” She called. "I win!" Another bright giggle that was even more maddening than the last one.

Nox had been playing her usual game all along, Cassandra mused, but still fought alone. Picking herself up off the ground, the Seeker kept her eyes focused on the tall, handsome, warrior as she walked toward her, blood splattered over her armor and leathers, sword still clutched in a meaty hand that a minute ago slashed through the air with the grace of a dancer, and like a giant; coattails sweeping out from her tree trunk legs as she set her feet, and kicked the life out of everything that tried to take her. She was a sight and enough to make Cassandra forget herself in a grin that Sera was quick to giggle away.


End file.
